


That Sound in your Sighs

by LittleRedRuby



Series: I Want Every Single Piece of You. [2]
Category: Sweetbitter (TV)
Genre: AND creative uses of wine, D/s undertones, F/F, Fingering, Fluff with a dash of porn because that's how I roll, Grinding, The Aftermath™, also fuck Jake, also...you all finally find out I have a thing for hands, canon is fake so it doesn't exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRuby/pseuds/LittleRedRuby
Summary: The morning after.Or, Tess has many doubts, Ari finds out and gives her shit, and Simone is Simone.





	That Sound in your Sighs

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck that finale am I right? Anyways this is set after Let Me Fall Into Your Gravity so if you haven't read that this could make sense to you but it's better if you read the other one first.
> 
> Enjoy!

First thing she notices when she wakes up is the smell, sweet and buttery, with a hint recently brewed coffee.

She decides to not open her eyes just yet, instead she begins to search for Simone in the sounds she is making. 

She hears her fiddling around in the kitchen, the sizzling of food on the pan, the cutlery hitting the table, the clink of glasses being set, and humming. 

Simone is humming. 

Tess doesn't identify the song, but it's comforting and melodic. She slowly opens her eyes, it must be around ten in the morning or so, by the way the light is coming in from the closed windows. Tess stretches, muscles expanding deliciously until they pop and she sighs in satisfaction.

She is sore, but the good kind of sore, the type of sore that reminds her of how thoroughly...attentive... Simone was last night. Her thighs are covered in small bruises, the marks Simone left a good reminder of it all.

And it's not like Simone left unscratched, Tess is sure she has nail marks on her back, and her neck must be covered in hickeys. 

She gave as much as she took. The thought makes her clench her thighs.

But now, feeling the warm of the sheets on her legs, the soft fabric of Simone's big shirt she grabbed before going to sleep, she starts doubting.

She didn't plan for last night to happen, Simone was always something unattainable, someone who had the life she aspired to have some day, with the ideal apartment and the knowledge of wine you only cultivate by being on this business for years, and now here she is, in her bed, after one of the best nights of her life. And she doesn't even know what to do with this new development.

New York so far has been her reacting to whatever the city throws. Fumbling to find solutions. 

She groans, covering her face and rubbing her eyes. 

Fuck, what is she supposed to do now? 

She sits on the bed, and by the end of if she finds a sealed toothbrush.

"I'm not kissing you again if you have morning breath" 

Simone says, and when Tess turns her head she is looking at her through the bookcase.

Tess smiles at that, rolling her eyes.

"Way to kill the romance Simone" is her reply while she grabs the toothbrush and goes to the bathroom.

*

When she comes out Simone is already at the table. While she settles the plates, Tess approaches, and stands awkwardly holding the back of the chair while Simone finishes. 

"Don't make this awkward" Simone says, she stands next to Tess, looking down at her, and smiles once again.

Simone always looks prettier when she smiles genuinely. 

She gives her a kiss on the corner of her mouth, slow and deliberate. Tess closes her eyes, sighing softly.

"Good morning" she whispers. 

And Tess laughs, clearing her throat. 

"Good morning" she replies, while Simone pushes strands of her hair behind her ear. 

"You are really tall, y'know?" Says Tess, who has to crane her neck up to keep looking at her in the eye. 

Simone laughs "I'm not, you are just really short" she says, giving her a quick kiss on the lips and sitting down.

She relaxes after that, sitting down and eating the ridiculously good french toast Simone made. 

"It's absurd how good this is" Tess says around a mouthful of it. 

"I've been making this since I was about 10 years old with mom, so I think that after years of practice I got the hang of it" she replies, sitting back and drinking her coffee. 

Conversation flows easily after that, they talk about the city, about the farmers market Simone loves to go to every Sunday, about ingredients and recipes Tess for sure will never cook by herself, but Simone is passionate about it, so she listens while she talks animatedly.

Tess finishes first, sitting back, she grabs her cup of coffee and continues to listen. 

Most people don't know this but Simone is a talker, once she finds a topic she enjoys, and has enough knowledge on it, there is nothing that can stop her. She is precise with her words, not a single phrase is said without it being thought over.

But even though Tess enjoys to hear Simone talk, she finds herself distracted, and her eyes drop down. Simone is wearing a tank top under a lumpy robe and sleep shorts, and Tess just takes her in. 

She follows the path of her neck with her gaze, and smiles victoriously when she finds the marks on it. 

She also realizes that Simone's hands have stopped moving, and when Tess lifts her gaze, meeting Simone's eyes, she finds her smirking. 

"You are thinking about it, aren't you?" She says, and Tess adverts her gaze, embarrassed. 

"I mean, yeah" she replies, and looks up to Simone once again, who has settled back on her chair, drinking from her cup of coffee. 

"What do you want, Tess?" She ask. And Tess' mind blanks for a moment. 

She closes her eyes, thinking back to how many times Simone asked her that same question last night in totally different circumstances, how commanding she was, how she read her body and her responses, how it seemed like she could read her mind, anticipating her every need, but she still wanted her to voice out her desires. 

She wiggles in the seat as warmth courses through her, straightening her back, she opens her eyes, and looks directly at Simone.

"I want... I want last night to happen again" she says "I want it to keep happening" 

"Ok then" She says "This can keep happening however you want it and for as long and you want it" Simone looks at her expectantly, settling her coffee cup down and looking at her in the eye. 

"I want it to be exclusive too" Tess says after a while "I...I won't sleep with other people and I won't be comfortable if you sleep with someone else" she continues, clenching her hands in anticipation for Simone's response. 

"That's fair" is her reply, after she takes a few minutes to process Tess' words. 

"Okay" 

"Okay" 

*

That afternoon she arrives at the restaurant begging whatever deity is above that the hickeys on her neck are well hidden under her make-up. She spent almost forty minutes working on it, and even then, the slight decoloration is somewhat visible under bright lights. 

She'll have to spend more time on the floor and move quickly in the kitchen. Because either Sasha or Ari will notice, and that's a conversation she isn't willing to have just yet. 

She hates she can't wear her hair down.

She left Simone's around 2 p.m, kind of disheveled and breathing heavy after Simone picked her up, pressed her against the door and kissed her like her life depended on it. 

She shivers thinking about it. 

She takes off her shirt and opens the locker, taking out the shirt uniform to put it on.

"Holy shit" she hears Ari's voice behind her. And closes her eyes. 

Fuck.

"What the fuck did you do last night, or better yet, who did you do?" 

And Tess remembers she must have marks on her back too, marks she didn't cover with make-up because she thought she could change quick enough.

She should have known better.

"That is none of your business" says Tess, who starts buttoning the shirt, still not facing her. 

Ari moves to her side, resting her shoulder on the locker and giving her a pointed look.

"It is my business, because it looks like you had fun" she says, giving her that wicked smile of hers. 

"Last time I told you something like this the whole restaurant found out so no, you aren't getting anything out of me" 

"Last time we weren't friends" Ari says, moving closer and batting her eyelashes, poking her in the stomach. 

Tess bats her hands away rolling her eyes. 

"Come on" she whines "at least tell me who it was, was it Jake? Did you finally sleep with him?" 

"It wasn't Jake, now stop it, I'm not telling you anything" says Tess who starts tucking the shirt and fixing her hair. 

"It couldn't have been Will, he is too soft to leave those marks" 

"Wasn't Will"

"Wait...did you finally have sex with Santos?"

"Santos? What...no!"

"That kid has a serious crush on you by the way" 

"Ari stop, it wasn't any of them and I'm not tell-" 

"Hello" 

Tess freezes. 

Double fuck.

She swallows hard and both her and Ari turn around to see Simone walk in. 

"He...hey!" Tess says, clearing her throat and smiling awkwardly. 

The locker room falls silent after that while Simone gets ready, Ari starts doing the same next to her, and Tess seems to be frozen in place even though she is already done. 

"See you on the floor ladies" says Simone when she is done. Leaving as quickly as she came in. 

"Holy fucking shit" 

"Shut up" 

"Oh my god, you had sex with Simone"

"Ari I swear to god" 

"Do you any idea of how hard I tried to get her in my bed? But you!, you have only been here for a month and already did it, this is insane" she says "how did this even happen?" 

"I don't know!, We just...it kind of was an accident" 

"An accident" she says, incredulous. "What? Did you trip and fell on her pussy?"

"Ari!" She slaps her on the arm, mortified. 

"I knew she was into some kinky shit, those marks are all the evidence I needed" 

"If you tell anyone about..."

"Relax, I'm not getting into Simone's business" says Ari, closing her locker and looking at her in the eye. "Besides, even if I did, no one would believe me"

Tess feels like she should take some offense at that, but if it makes Ari drop the subject, then it is best to not respond. 

"I always thought your first experience with a girl would be with me but oh well, you win some, you lose some" 

"You need to stop talking" says Tess, who closes her locker and walks away while Ari's laughter follows her all the way to the kitchen. 

*

Service is difficult, not because of the guests or because there was any kind of trouble, but because Simone is watching her like a hawk, she asks Tess to help with her tables more than usual, and she touches her.

She touches her a lot. 

Nothing too elaborate, or that would gather any attention, just, her hands brushing from time to time while Tess passes her wine glasses, small touches on her lower back to guide her while they walk to a table, at one point she puts her hand on her shoulder to introduce her to one of the regulars and she is pretty sure she forgets how to breathe.

She chokes out a "pleasure to meet you" and essentially flees, Simone hot on her heels. 

"Are you going to home bar?" Simone asks without looking at her, walking down the stairs and Tess scrambles to keep up pace with her.

"Not sure yet, are you?" 

"I was thinking of just getting a drink after the shift ends and going home" 

"Mind if I follow you?" 

"Not at all"

*

The shift ends, and after the tips are counted and distributed, Tess waits until everyone changes into their normal clothes to go into the locker room, a routine she developed after she earned her stripes, taking the alone time to wind down, embracing the calm that comes with being by herself. 

Today was overwhelming in the best way, she was hyper aware of Simone, more than usual, it reminded her of the very first day here, every cell of her body vibrating with excitement. 

"So you fucked Simone, huh?"

Until now. 

Jake's deep, rumbly voice filled the perfect calm of the locker room, Tess finishes changing and turns around, closing the locker with more force than necessary. 

"She told you?"

"We tell each other everything" 

"Yeah I know, and yes, I slept with her" there was no reason to lie to him, it had been a couple of weeks since whatever it was developing between them just, stopped. With him inviting Tess to parties only to ignore her while he worked, teasing her while on the clock and then just walking away when shift drinks were over, and there was also the fact he lost no time to screw the new hostess. 

He stood there for a while, looking her in the eye like he was trying to figure out a puzzle even though Tess' statement couldn't have been more clear. 

"Why?" 

Oh for the love of-

"I am under no obligation to explain myself to you but I'm going to do it anyway because I'm that nice" She hadn't realized how bothered she was by Jake's games until now. "So first, the opportunity presented itself, and second, I'm tired of this game with you, of you pulling back to keep me chasing after you like some stray dog begging for scraps" 

"Simone doesn't play games, she wanted me so she went after me, and I accepted" 

The silence stretched on, and Tess started to feel bad about her words, there was no reason to lash out like that to him. 

"Yeah well, lets see how long it last, she'll get bored eventually" he finally says, and after that, walks away. 

Tess would be lying if she said his words didn't affect her. In the back of her head there was a small whispering voice saying something similar. 

Her feelings for Simone were confusing and all consuming, there wasn't logic to any of it, and the seed of doubt was there, ever present. 

*

She walks out of the kitchen and everyone is already at the bar, Jake is gone, but the rest are sitting down, drinking and laughing. She scans the room, but doesn't find Simone. 

"She went out for a smoke" whispers Ari close too her hear, smiling wickedly while Tess rolls her eyes.

"Was I that obvious?" She whispers back. 

"No more than usual" she teases, downing and shot of vodka like it's water. 

"Baby monster! Going to home bar?" Asks Sasha, already putting on his jacket. 

"I uh...I'm actually pretty tired" she hears the main door open, and Simone walks in, moving to a table to pick up her bag. She looks at her out of the corner of her eye, and her gaze sends shivers down Tess' spine. 

"Come on! Just when I was thinking about graduating you to 'Little monster', definitely not a baby anymore" 

She hears Simone snort on her way out. 

The asshole. 

"Maybe tomorrow" she says, hurrying outside while her friends tease and call after her. 

Simone is outside, hair down and half of her face hidden on her scarf. 

"Ready little monster?" 

"Shut up" 

She laughs, and they start walking side by side. Towards Simone's.

Her apartment is a fifteen minute walk from the restaurant, and Tess doesn't even know what to say to fill that time. 

She is nervous, it would be absurd to deny it, Simone is keeping a steady pace, hands in the waist pockets of her coat while the wind blows her hair back gently. 

Tess wants to move closer, to brush her arm against Simone's, holding hands in this cold is out of the question but she...wants to be closer to her. 

"You are overthinking again" says Simone, who opens her arm without taking her hands out, and Tess moves, wrapping her own arm on it and holding on. 

She rests her head on it, and feels how Simone places a kiss on the top of her head. 

*

"You are quiet tonight" 

Says Simone, sitting crosslegged on the bed, her back resting on the headboard and a glass of wine in her hand. She looks at her, the calm smile she always wears gone, and replaced by a concerned frown. 

Tess sits next to her, twirling the wine in her glass but not drinking it. 

"Are we okay?" Simone settles the glass down, turning towards Tess to give her her full attention. 

And fuck, she looks gorgeous like this, hair hand brushed to the side, sleep shorts and a tank top under one of her silk robes with a flower pattern. Tess settles her glass down too, turning to face her. 

"Why didn't you fight for me to get the job?" Tess blurts out. 

"Who told you that?" Says Simone, face unreadable. 

"Will, a couple of days back" she looks at her hands, fidgeting with her fingers nervously. 

"You failed you trails" answers Simone, and doesn't elaborate. 

"Seriously? That's it?" 

"What do you want me to say here Tess? Test and trail, people either pass or fail, you failed. I take my job very seriously, if I thought you weren't ready, and the proof was there that you weren't, I didn't want you on the restaurant, personal feelings aside" 

"Personal feelings aside, except when it comes to Jake" 

Simone pauses, and Tess knows she fucked up. She doesn't even know where she is going with this, the doubts have been creating a storm in her head since this morning. 

"It's no secret that Howard has wanted to fire him for a while now, but every time he tries you convince him otherwise, doesn't that affect the restaurant? And your job?" 

"He talked to you, didn't he?" Simone's face is cold, gone is her relaxed expression. 

"He did, but that's besides the point" 

"It isn't, what did he say?" 

"Don't you guys tell each other everything?" 

There is a pause, and Simone sighs.

"Where are you going with this, Tess?"

And Tess has no fucking clue, she stays quiet, her mind a racing while she stares at her hands. 

"You words, little one, use them" Simone says gently, moving her head down trying to meet her gaze. 

"That you'll get bored eventually" Tess finally says "that's what he told me" 

"Tess..."

"And he is right!" Tess interrupts her, "I'm just a kid fumbling my way into this overwhelming city."

"Tess"

"I've been at the restaurant for a month and still drop plates from time to time" she continues, frantic and not able to stop herself, "The guests ask me questions about the food and thank god I'm just a back waiter because I'll have no fucking clue what to answer them"

"Tess" 

"You lived in fucking Paris for christ sake, what am I-" 

"Tess! Stop!" 

Simone's stern voice shuts her up, she is breathing hard, she didn't even realize how worked up she got while ranting, shame rests heavy on her shoulders, her gaze down. 

"Look at me" 

Fuck. 

She raises her head, meeting Simone's gaze, and Simone looks pensive, like she is trying to figure something out. After a few minutes of just looking at her she settles her back on the headboard, extending her legs. 

"Come here" she says, grabbing Tess' hand gently and making her move until she is straddling her legs. 

Her left hand settles on one thigh, rubbing circles with her thumb, while the other travels upward until it's resting against Tess' cheek. 

"Would you be sitting right here, right now, if this were just a game to me?" Simone asks, voice barely a whisper that sends shivers down Tess' spine. She closes her eyes, leaning into Simone's hand. 

"Answer me" the hand on her thigh squeezes gently. Tess' heart beats faster, she clears her throat.

"No"

"No, that's right" she says, the hand on her face moving down, tracing delicately with her fingertips the lines of her throat, her clavicle, the arc of her breasts. Tess' breathing hitches. 

"I never took you for someone who doesn't know their value" says Simone, "besides, you could just as easily get bored of me eventually" 

"That's absurd" 

"Maybe, but to me it is also absurd you would think I'll get bored of you" 

Tess sighs in frustration, rubbing her eyes with her hands and then placing them on Simone's stomach for support. 

"I'm sorry" she says "this has been just overwhelming"

"Just dont pay attention to Jake, he doesn't like change" She says, her hand settling on Tess' other thigh, rubbing circles there too. 

*

They stay like that for a while, Simone rubbing soothing circles on her thighs while Tess rests her head on her shoulder, breathing her in, she smells of the restaurant, wine, and sweat after a hard days work.

"Feeling better?" Whispers Simone right next to her ear, and Tess shudders, nodding in response. 

Simone's hand squeezes her thigh, harder this time. 

A warning. 

Oh fuck. 

"Yeah, I'm ok" 

She moves, raising her head, and when she meets Simone's gaze, her breath hitches. 

She is smiling in that lopsided way that gives her an air of arrogance, her eyes heavy-lidded while she rests her head on the headboard. Even though Tess is taller than her in this position, her demeanor makes it seem like Simone is looking down at her. 

She looks hot. So incredibly hot. 

Simone's hands start to wander, moving from their position on her thighs and slowly reaching higher. The tank top she is wearing raised up until her stomach is exposed.

Simone hums in appreciation, and Tess feels like her blood is singing. She sits straighter, giving her more access to her body. 

Simone chuckles "See, you take pride in yourself" her hand lays flat on Tess' stomach "you know your worth, never doubt it" 

Her hands move until they get a firm grip on Tess' hips.

"Would you take your shirt off for me?" She says, and Tess feels like she is about to combust. 

She complies, her bare breasts in full display to Simone's hungry gaze. She moves her hand down, dipping her fingers on the abandoned wine glass and then moving her hand back towards Tess' chest. 

Tiny droplets fall into her nipples and Tess hisses, closing her eyes at the sensation. Simone repeats the motion on her other breast, when she is done she moves her wet fingers towards Tess' mouth. 

"Would you clean that off, please?" She says. And Tess obliges, taking her fingers into her mouth without hesitation. 

She is so focused on the fingers that when Simone takes her nipple in her mouth it takes her by surprise, she moans loudly, mouth opening and breathing starting to get ragged. 

Simone looks up at her, smirk in place. She moves her attention to her other nipple, and Tess arches her back in response, one of her hands holding the one Simone has in her mouth by the wrist, while she buries the other in her hair. 

Simone stays like that for several minutes, bringing her hand down to play with one nipple while her mouth is in the other. Back and forth she goes and Tess is about to lose her mind. 

She moves her hips, grinding down on Simone's lap and she hears her gasp in response. Tess does it again, applying more pressure, and Simone moans louder. 

With a wet sound that's it's almost obscene, Simone releases Tess' breast and looks up, moving her hands until they once again get a firm hold on her hips. 

"Getting bold now huh, little one?"

Tess nods, "I need you" she says, her cheeks blushing while Simone pushes her down harder, the friction making her moan. Simone smiles, and Tess smiles back, wrapping her hands around her neck. 

She kisses her, slow and deliberate. Simone's kisses making her fly but keeping her grounded all at the same time. Tess arches her back, her chest connecting with Simone's, hissing when her stimulated nipples come in contact with the fabric of her tank top. 

"Take it off" she says between kisses, desperate for the contact. 

Simone makes her sit back down on her lap, pushing her away a little bit to take off her robe and then the tank top. 

Agonizingly slowly. 

"You tease me too much" says Tess who watches how the tank top slowly reveals Simone's skin. 

"You love it when I tease you" she says, finally removing the garment and Tess is too quick for Simone to stop her. She lowers her head, taking one of Simone's nipples into her mouth while Simone gasps in surprise. 

Tess is in heaven with Simone soft and compliant under her, she feels how one of her hands is gripping her back, almost certainly leaving nail marks, while the other is buried in her hair. 

Tess changes to the other breast, and Simone throws her head back, eyes closed. 

"Fuck Tess" she says, and Tess smiles, the words fueling her. 

One of her hands travels down, playing with the waistband of Simone's shorts, she traces the line a few times until Simone loses patience and raises her hips, grunting in frustration. 

"You words Simone, use them" she smirks when she says it, and Simone opens her eyes in surprise, a smile forming on her lips when she meets her gaze.

"Don't be a brat, take the shorts off" she says, "yours and mine" 

Tess complies, sitting up and taking both garments off quickly, when she is about to go back to what she was doing Simone stops her.

And opens her legs.

Simone is wet, that much is evident, she leaves one leg bent at the knee while the other one is stretched. 

"Come on" she says, positioning Tess until she is straddling the bent leg, Tess' knee extremely close to Simone's center. 

"Now ride" Simone's voice is low and commanding, she places one of her hands at the back of Tess' neck while the other travels down, touching herself.

"Jesus christ Simone" she says, but stills follows directions, Simone rests back once again, her fingers working her clit slowly while Tess starts to move her hips, her center connecting with Simone's thigh, dragging back and forth, her wetness leaving a visible trail on it. 

One of her hands grabs Simone's at her neck while the other falls on Simone's shoulder for support. She whimpers, mouth falling open while she pants. 

"Not so bold now, huh?" She mocks her, but by the expression on her face, Tess knows she does so good naturedly. Her mouth is open, her cheeks flushed, and her fingers are picking up their pace. 

"You look gorgeous like this" she says and Tess moves forward, kissing her, desperate for Simone's lips. Her hips moving faster, the slick sound reaching her ears and making her shiver. 

She breaks the kiss, her open mouth barely an inch away from her face, Simone's hand now has a good grip on Tess' hair and she pulls her back a little bit, exposing her neck. 

She stops touching herself, moving her now wet fingers towards Tess' mouth, who eagerly takes them. 

"So eager, so ready for me" she says, almost reverent "how could I ever get tired of this?" 

Tess doesn't even know what to say, her hips stop moving and Simone raises and eyebrow. 

"Fuck me, Simone" she says and Simone doesn't waste time. 

Next thing she knows she is flat on her back, Simone on her side, looking down at her. One of Tess' legs between Simone's, the direct contact making her realize how aroused she is. 

"You are so wet for me" she says, smiling triumphantly and Simone laughs kissing her at the corner of her mouth.

"Don't get cocky" she says, moving her hand down and entering Tess. 

She moans loud and unexpectedly, closing her eyes, her hips moving on their own accord, chasing release. 

"That's it" says Simone next to her ear "what do you want Tess?" 

It's hard to concentrate when Simone's fingers are working wonders on her, she whimpers, grabbing the sheets into her fists. 

But Simone stops, taking her fingers out and looking pointedly at Tess, who groans and opens her eyes. 

"What do you want Tess?" She repeats and Tess groans again. 

"You are insufferable, did you know that?" She responds and Simone laughs. 

"I could leave you like this you know? On the edge, with no release" 

"You wouldn't"

"Wanna try me?" 

She really doesn't want that, but she doesn't want to give in just yet. Simone is trailing her hand on her stomach, her fingers drawing patterns on her skin while her hips move, riding Tess' leg slowly. 

Simone's cheeks are flushed, her hips picking up pace and slowly down when she gets close, and Tess still doesn't say anything, just making eye contact with her while she chases her own release. 

She can't take it anymore, so with a broken moan she says "make me come Simone, please"

Simone crashes their lips together, her fingers finally going inside Tess and she almost sobs in relief. 

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" She says, and Tess nods, her hips keeping pace with Simone's hand. 

"Come for me Tess" she whispers the words in Tess' ear and Tess moves her hands until she wraps then around Simone's neck, kissing her again, moaning her name as the orgasm ripples through her. 

Simone slows down her hand, bringing her down from the high until she finally takes her fingers out. 

She brings her hand up, cupping Tess face in her palm and stroking her cheek with her thumb. 

"Are you okay?" She asks after a few moments pass, smiling softly at her. 

After all the stress from today, with Ari, and Jake, and even herself, right now, in this moment with Simone looking at her like that, smiling at her like that, it feels like it was worth it. 

"Yeah, I'm okay"

**Author's Note:**

> Objection: YOUR HONOR SHE IS PROJECTING, and you are damn right I am lmao, every word she said to Jake that was me talking and I'm so sorry.
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment if you liked it! You can follow me on Tumblr @ biwitchofthewest.tumblr.com OR on Twitter @ MisandristDiana


End file.
